The new plant of this invention is the result of a unique hybridization, with the breeding acheivement being evidenced in the outstanding combination of characteristics exhibited by this new and distinct hibiscus plant, which include:
(a) Refined and uniquely colored 3 to 5-lobed leaves with a "maple-cut" which have relatively smooth margins and an evenly distributed dark, plum-purple coloration that compliments the landscape: PA1 (b) Shimmering dark purple buds that open into large, calithiform flowers that are well-posed on the plant and outstanding for their plum, thick-textured petals with deep, purple centers, which streak through venation to the edges of the petals; PA1 (c) The plant being very floriferous with flowers that stay open at least one full day; PA1 (d) The plant being medium-sized, but vigorous, with compact and uniform breaking action which gives it unique landscape utility; and PA1 (e) The plant being so hardy that it can consistently withstand winter temperatures of at least --30 degrees Fahrenheit.